nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Krit/Archive 2
__TOC__ Antiworld article Thanks for your help with the Antiworld article. I'm a bit spotty with the conventions here, but I tried to apply them to the entire article. Hopefully I got it right. Aez 17:22, 28 January 2008 (UTC) * Mostly it looks good. One other thing that should probably get changed is moving links from section headers into the main text. I made an example edit to show you what I mean. (It is better when these changes are made by someone who knows the server.) The edit I made also shows a simpler way to link most plural nouns. --The Krit 19:07, 30 January 2008 (UTC) **Finished that, though I forgot to make use of the simpler way. When I get more time to expand the article further (namely, add images) then I'll fix those.Aez 11:58, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Skin Regarding the skin, my apologies - I had intended to post the following: :Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! :I've just set your site to default to a Monaco skin (slate in this case) - this is the new Wikia default skin, and is now the main actively developed Wikia platform. As a sucessor to Quartz, it comes with even more customizability - you can find out more on w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization, where you can also find out info about the widgets available. :An admin can set the default site skin via the skin section on , or by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If users wish to see another skin than the default, they can untick "See custom wiki skins (recommended)" on the same page. The other reason why it is useful, is that it means everyone on the site will see the same skin - useful if you have designed the site around a certain colour scheme. Kirkburn (talk) 11:18, 24 March 2008 (UTC) *Posting that at least would let others know what's going on, but wouldn't it be better to decide which skin fits best before arbitrarily choosing one of the Monacos? Anyway, I think the site has not been designed around any colour scheme, so it may be best to let each user decide what skin they like. Unless the other editors feel differently, of course. --The Krit 05:44, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Copyrighted script request? What i does with script request such in Woodland Stride. Since they are copyrighted, should i remove these link? ILKAY 21:48, 1 April 2008 (UTC) *It's probably best to de-link those. --The Krit 21:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :*Done for all script/conversation with nw or s0 in. ILKAY 22:39, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :*Hmmm if we de-link script request for copyrighted stuff. Are you doing to delete article i created for copyrighted script request -> X2 door death, Nw c2 defaulte, Nw c2 defaultd, Nw c2 defaulta, Nw c2 default9, Nw c2 default8, Nw c2 default7, Nw c2 default6, Nw c2 default5, Nw c2 default4, Nw c2 default3 and Nw c2 default1 ILKAY 22:09, 6 April 2008 (UTC) (Now-dead links removed. --The Krit 21:30, 7 April 2008 (UTC)) ::*Eventually. I've been waiting to see if anyone else had something to say on the matter. --The Krit 20:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *One could describe, and even analyze these scripts without violating any copyrights, but in their existing state they weren't that useful. Perhaps a single article associating these default event scripts with their events could be useful for builders. Amywien 21:18, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :*There is NWN basic creature scripts and NWN X2 creature scripts, but I'm not particularly fond of how those articles are written or named. --The Krit 21:30, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::I see, too many images and no information. And they are OSRS oriented while I'd expect something describing the event and the default Bioware scripts. Amywien 07:50, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Ugly tables Concerning your edit on the List of Acronyms article 2008-04-09T13:11:19: I can understand you wanted a more simple formatting, actually, I would prefer that myself as well, but I think the way the table looks now, is plain ugly. I much prefer the "flat" looking table with a colored cells on a white background, than a completely colored table with cells separated by visible beveled borders. SevenMass 14:06, 10 April 2008 (UTC) *The beveled borders are a result of me moving "border=2" from where it did nothing to where it did something. (Guess that was me trying to preserve what was there.) Let's see... if I remove that... hmmm, lost all the internal borders -- that's not good. How about just switching the border model to collapsing? The borders between cells are black instead of white, but I think the black looks better. --The Krit 15:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) **Much better! I would have preferred white colored borders, but at least we don't have to use those ugly old fashioned beveled borders now. (*smiles*) SevenMass 10:57, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ***I did try to get the white borders, but I'm not disappointed that I failed. The main reason I looked at that table's formatting was that every time I looked at it, I got the impression that it was unfinished, and I think that was largely due to the white borders. (That's why I thought "border=2" was merely misplaced, rather than not wanted.) --The Krit 00:22, 15 April 2008 (UTC) **There are some other tables I've created in the same "heavy formatting" style, most notably the level progression tables in various character class articles. Should all of them be changed as well? A lot of those articles still need tables for the epic progression too. SevenMass 10:57, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ***I think it would be good. There might be an easy way to do this formatting (without having to remember all the formatting codes), but I haven't figured out exactly how. --The Krit 00:22, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you Hello Krit, Thank you for the welcome and offer of help. I apologize for any goofs that I may have made. Are you the moderator for this wiki? Regards, --charissa1066 *Goofs when you start contributing are fine, provided you're willing to improve. ;) As for being a moderator, it depends on what you consider a moderator to be. "Editor" might be a more accurate description, since I do try to encourage contributers to stick to the guidelines, and I am in the middle of cleaning up some old messes. I prefer to not have to do more moderator-type things, but I will if it's needed to keep the wiki clean and friendly. As for being the moderator, if that title goes to anyone, it would be Austicke, the one who started NWNWiki. --The Krit 04:08, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Removal of more detailed henchman information I was curious why the more detailed henchman information was removed. --74.192.132.45 4 June 2008 *Basically, the information was moved, not removed. The information about reduced experience is under associate and experience point; repeating it for each type of associate seems rather repetitive and distracting. The information about getting items from henchmen only applies to the original campaign, so it is better off in that article. (There's a section devoted to the OC henchmen, and it already mentions getting items from your henchmen.) The motivation here is keeping each article focused on its subject. --The Krit 03:54, 4 June 2008 (UTC) It would be worthwhile to make some mention here of additional information being under associate. I would not have followed that link and didn't recognize the term when I was searching for information on if henchmen affected experience. --74.192.132.45 10 June 2008 *Done. --The Krit 17:40, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Creature template / new category? I ask for a template about summoned creature, if you had the time a template look like the spell one. Maybe use the following information (I use tyrantfog zombie as exemple). I will do each summoned creature after. I just realise some summoned creature information is invalid since by exemple the Tyrantfog Zombie in the pallet have weapon focus : mace, since sommon doesn't have it. Maybe creature a new categorie "Summoned creature" ?. Sorry about spelling error or difficulty for read this text, my english isn't really good ;) Name: Summoned Tyrantfog Zombies Creature type: Undead Alignment: Chaotic evil Creature class: Undead (4) CR: 3 ----'Description' : Tyrantfog zombies are the remains of priests and worshipers of evil deities; their rotting corpses exude a sickening green fog. They are undead humanoids, often found wandering near cemeteries, deserted ruins, and other inhospitable places. Their decayed bodies make them move extremely slowly. Though not very smart, they can sometimes wield weapons, or even use magic. ---- Strength: 13 Dexterity: 10 Constitution: 10 Intelligence: 6 Wisdom: 12 Charisma: 13 ---- Armour class: 10 Hit point: 30 ---- Main hand: Warhammer (+0) Attack bonus: +3 Attack 1: 1d6 +1 (Critical 20 /x3) Attack 2: 1d6 +1 (Critical 20 /x3) Off hand: Not applicable Base attack: 2 ---- Fortitude: 1 Reflex: 1 Will: 5 ---- Spell resistance: 0 Arcane spell faillure: 0% Properties * Damage reduction: +1 soak 15 damage * Immunity: disease * Immunity: critical hit * Immunity: death magic * Immunity: level drain * Immunity: ability drain * Immunity: mind-affecting spells * Immunity: paralysis * Immunity: poison * Immunity: sneak attack Feats * darkvision * toughness * weapon proficiency (creature) * weapon proficiency (martial) I know its baine image, but i wont upload a image just for a test. Hum, i doesn't really know how to input : *Damage type of damage *Skill *Summoned from wich spell *Special ability (Such tyran fog) *On hit property --ILKAY 23 June 2008 ---- ---- You mean a template like template:creature? (Follow that link for info on the intended use. Also see succubus.) Typing produces Race: undead Alignment: chaotic evil Armor class: Hit points: Attack bonus: Damage: 1d6 + 1 bludgeoning damage Hit dice (level): 4 } }}Challenge rating: Skills: Feats: darkvision, toughness, weapon proficiency (creature), weapon proficiency (martial) I haven't updated many creature articles to this template yet. Been busy with other things. (If I were to update a creature article to this template, I'd also take the time to verify the creature's info.) --The Krit 18:28, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *Hmmm... I didn't document that template very well. I'll see about documenting it better later today or maybe tomorrow. --The Krit 18:32, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Krit! Boy I sure hope I'm doing this right... LOL!! Wanted to say I really enjoy this place, and like what your all doing here. I've learned a ton going from artical to artical. This posting I'm not too sure I have it down pat yet though. I posted a comment at the WOG artical and it looks real funky. I think I did some thing wrong. If you get a chance can you give it a look see and let me know what I did wrong? Thanks a ton!! Grom56 03:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :I see you figured out it was the leading spaces causing the formatting error. Starting a line with a space tells the wiki software to display exactly what you type (with no line breaks). --The Krit 16:56, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Horses Thanks for the horse updates! --Sbrockway 04:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Stub Will do, for stubs. --Sbrockway 18:13, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Advice/Help request Thanks for all your advice, i have tried to apply it the the articles I'm working on and make them more professional wiki looking. Say, how do i get rid of the annoying red "Template:-" from the top of the Bonds of Blood page? Carcerian 18:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) *i found out what the problem was: :) Gruftlord 22:11, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Micromanagement Dude! You're micromanaging this wiki. I'm done editing here. It's all yours. --Sbrockway 20:50, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't mean to micromanage. I assume you are referring to Amulet of the Ages and snow globe world? All I did there was express my opinion that those pages are wandering off the primary subject of this wiki. That's one person opposed to those pages. Presumably, you are in favor of those pages (since you created them), so the vote on those pages stands at 1 to 1. Ties mean these pages stay. I really don't see how expressing thoughts like that is micromanagement. Expressing concerns about an article is something all contributors are welcome to do. Wouldn't micromanagement involve something more managerial, like deleting those articles? --The Krit 22:11, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Page title Hey Krit, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I just made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. I've been assigned with dropping by the top 50 gaming wikis to edit that file in order to maximize traffic from search engines. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to shoot me a message. JoePlay (talk) 21:41, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Does the expanded title on each page help with search engines? It's not huge, but I think a shorter title on each page other than the main page would look better. (That is, leave the changes to the main page title, but trim down the titles of the other pages, maybe to "$1 - NWNWiki".) It seems to me that, for example, having "classes" in the title of the race article would confuse search engines more than help them. On the other hand, search engines can be counter-intuitive at times. --The Krit 22:11, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::*''Note to myself removed. Those still interested in it can see it here. --The Krit 22:18, 4 November 2008 (UTC)'' ::Hey Krit. After talking with some Wikia staffers, it was ultimately decided that expanding the Pagetitle is not a good thing to do regarding search engine optimization. I have further edited MediaWiki:Pagetitle to almost what it was originally. The consensus is that the full spelling of the game appearing first will maximize search results, so put Neverwinter Nights Wiki in front of NWNWiki. I apologize for any confusion. JoePlay (talk) 21:17, 29 October 2008 (UTC)